


Ilusions

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotions, Gen, Illusions, LOKI'S CORONATION, Magic, Psychological Drama, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Short drabble based on the Thor 2 deleted scene </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilusions

They were calling his name.

He triumphantly made his way down the hall. Hands reached out to touch him. All he saw from the sea of faces around him were their smiles: wide grins that seemed to meld into one in his eyes. He kept his gaze forward, as any good king should, but he felt the temptation to look back and acknowledge them.

Sif and the warriors three bowed as he approached the throne. His trusted followers, willing to follow any order he gave, willing to sacrifice their own lives for his cause. How they loved him. How they _loved_ him. 

Loki finally faced his people. He held his arms out, basking in his glory.

_Loki_

_Loki_

His hand shook as Mjolnir flew towards him. He caught it, feeling its mighty power surge through his whole being. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held the hammer high. No god had ascended higher than he, and no god was more loved than he as the people cheered:

_Loki_

_Loki_

He opened his mouth to speak; to command, to thank them. He smiled back as he choked out a sob, and he dropped the hammer to hold his arms out again, as if to embrace each and everyone of them.

He faltered in his step.

_Loki_

_Loki_

He crashed to the ground.

_Loki_

_Loki_

And his illusions came down with him.


End file.
